Memories
by laurendramioneforever
Summary: Draco watches his wife sleeping. During this time he relives the memories they shared together in the past rather that what is going to happen in the future. (I don't know what to put for the summary but I would really appreciate it.) HG/DM ONESHOT!


Draco watched his still beautiful wife sleeping peacefully in their bed. He does that a lot Harry thought. He never leaves her if fear of something happens. When she wakes Harry and Ron try and speak to her but it never lasts long before Draco comes back into the room to talk to her about their adventures. Harry never thought that Draco would stick by her, he always thought that he had another motive but it turns out he was wrong. Harry looks through the crack of the door to see Draco trying to make his wife comfortable and to keep her happy. Sometimes their kids come as well but they have to work and take care of their families so they aren't here very often. Harry walks away to leave them on their own. He walks through the house that moreorless everyone has inhabited since it happened and walks to the bedroom he shares with his wife and their Son james who is now 28. They are staying at Malfoy manor to be close to Hermione. The people who are living here are, Ron, Lavender and their twin daughters, Lucy and Rose and Harry, Ginny and their son, Blaise and Daphne, Luna and Neville, and Pansy.

**In the room of Draco and Hermione**

Draco holds his wife's hand whiles she rests. He looks at her face and remembers when he worked up the courage to ask her out. He smiles at the memory. He wished he'd asked her out earlier, he thought sadly.

**In their last year of Hogwarts.**

Draco and Hermione had built a great friendship since the war. Their friendship was developed because they had both lost their parents so they both knew how each other felt whilst their friends did not quite know. Draco had taken a liking to the girl he had built a friendship with but he knew that the only sort of relationship that they had was friendship. He doesn't believe Hermione sees him the same way he sees Hermione, as someone he could be with. So Draco Malfoy, no matter how confident and cocky he may seem, never bothered to try and pursue his feelings to see if there was anything other than friendship. He would always try to mask his feelings especially his jealousy when Hermione hugged any guy, especially Blaise because he knew about the feelings that Draco had for Hermione and he was constantly flirting with her to annoy him.

While Draco hid his feelings for the bookworm, the bookworm herself was trying to hide her feelings for Draco. She started to like him like him when he comforted her when it was her mothers birthday and she knew she couldn't celebrate with her mum because her mum had passed. He was always so kind to her. He was there when she was sad about her parents and he would always make her laugh even in such bad times, he sometimes bickers with her to make her forget about the sadness.

She has always wanted to confront her feelings to him but he never showed anything more than friendship, not even a look or anything so she decided not to jeopardize the friendship they have built by telling him how she felt. The only person she told was Daphne, she wasn't supposed to tell her obviously but it obviously slipped out when she was drunk. She couldn't actually remember getting drunk but she said she was. So Daphne has been flirting with Draco to try and get Hermione to do something but she never did because Draco was flirting back but what she didn't know was that Draco was flirting back to see if she could get any sign of her liking him.

Draco remembers hanging out in the Slytherin common room staring into the fire when both Blaise and Daphne came upto him and told him about Hermiones feelings. Obviously he didn't believe them so thats what he told them so they both dragged him to the headmasters office in hopes of it being in empty. When they entered, the headmaster was there. He asked them what they wanted and Blaise told him everything and he turned to Draco with a twinkle in his eye. He told Draco that he could use his pensieve. Daphne, using her wand, pulled out the memory of when Hermione was drunk. Draco put his face into the pensieve and watched Hermione admit her feelings for him and what she has been doing to try and see if she could find anything that could mean he might like her aswell. Draco told Blaise and Daphne that he needed to tell Hermione and they were like finally. Draco ran into the Great Hall with a buzz because he was so hyped up, he didn't realise that it was dinner which meant everyone would be in there. When he slammed the doors opened the hall went quiet and everyone looked at Draco while Draco was scanning the hall for one bushy-haired girl he has fancied for a while. He spots her and slowly walks up to the Gryffindor table towards Hermione. Hermione was looking at Draco with a scared look. Hermione turned to face Draco when he stopped behind her.

'Hermione Granger, when our friendship formed you made me happy than I was before. You comforted me even though I rejected it at first. When I finally decided to have a friendship with you I started to realise how alike we are and how beautiful you were. I have liked you for a while now and I never acted on it in fear of being rejected. I know I am confident guy but I didn't want to lose our friendship because you didn't reciprocate my feelings for you. But, Blaise and Daphne showed me a memory in which you confessed your feelings for me were the same as what I felt for you so now that I know our friendship wont be ruined, will you be my girlfriend?'

Everyone was silent in anticipation. Hermione stood up in front of Draco and said, 'I am annoyed at what Blaise and Daphne showed you but I am partly glad that they did. I have also been trying to see if you reciprocated my feelings but you never showed anything other than friendship which is why I never did anything about it. ' She paused. 'Oh and yes I will be your girlfriend.' They both smiled and went in for a kiss. Loads of people cheered apart from Ron and Harry who were discussing what ulterior motive Draco had.

**Present day**

'Hello my beautiful goddess.' Draco smiled at his wife.

'I am 50 now Draco, I am not a beautiful Goddess.' She frowns.

'To me you are, you are still the beautiful Goddess I fell in love with and you always will be.' Draco replies grabbing her hand as she smiles sadly.

'I definitely wasn't when I was pregnant with Scorpios or Cassiopeia. I was a fat lump that couldn't walk properly.' She laughs heartily.

'You were still beautiful then even if you were annoying. One second you were happy and then you were angry and annoyed at some little thing like the pillows were in the wrong order.' He smiles.

'Hey, blame it on the hormones.' She laughs.

'I still remember every part of both pregnancies when you brought beautiful life to us. I even remember you threatening me with no sex ever again. I remember being horrified at the thought.' He laughs and so does Hermione.

'Yea, but we did otherwise Cassiopeia wouldn't be alive.' She says.

'Yes I am thankful that you didn't actually mean what you said anyway I brought you some fruit for you to eat. I got strawberries, grapes, apple slices and sliced banana. You need to eat something.' Draco says picking up a strawberry.

'Mmmmm, strawberries. You know me so well Draco.' She smiles.

'Of course I do.' He mumbles. He picks a grape a puts it into my mouth.

'Hey, I thought I was supposed to be eating the fruit not you.' She joked.

'I know but they were talking to me. Making me eat one.' This made Hermione laugh.

For the next few minutes there was a comfortable silence between them both as Draco fed her the fruit and one by one Hermione ate them all. Recently, Hermione has only been eating fruit, she never eats anything else but she needs to stay strong and well rested for tomorrow.

'I think you should get some rest now for the big day tomorrow you need to be strong.' Draco says.

'Yea, yea the surgery.' She replies grumpily whilst coughing. Draco pats her back lightly. 'Thanks.'

'Yes but, its our 30th anniversary tomorrow. I still cant believe it was 30 years ago today, I still remember the day I said I do and it only feels like yesterday.' This puts a smile on Hermiones face as she thinks back to that day. 'Well get some sleep now then. Drink this potion.' Hermiones downs the potion and immediately begins to drift off to sleep again with a smile on her face which is just what Draco was aiming for.

**Wedding day 30 years ago**

.Draco was stood at the alter sweating. He was so nervous that he couldn't stand still. Hermione was already 20 minutes late. Blaise, his best man, was standing next to him, with Scorpios, trying to make him calm down but, nothing was working. Just then the music started playing and Draco turned to face his bride walking towards him with both Ron and Harry at her sides because he father wasn't there to do it. He smiled at Hermione and Hermione smiled back. She was wearing a slim fitting wedding dress that just dropped beautifully and made her curves stand out. The bridemaids followed and they were; Ginny, Daphne, Pansy, Lavender and Luna. They were wearing emerald green dresses.

Hermione reached Draco and Ron and Harry had to shake Dracos hand. They all nodded at each other. Then the proper ceremony began.

'Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy take the Hermione Jean Granger to be you wife?' The minister asked.

'I do.' Draco said looking at Hermione with a big grin on his face.

'Do you Hermione Jean Granger take the Draco Lucius Malfoy tp be you husband?' The minister asked.

'I do.' She smiled with tears in her eyes.

'I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride.'

Draco bent Hermiones back as he kissed her. However, they couldn't kiss too long because Scorpios started crying for attention so Hermione bent down next to Blaise to pick him up and all three of them walked back up the isle together, as a proper family full of love.

At the dinner most of the speeches were said when Draco decided it was his turn to speak.

'Again, I thank everyone for coming and celebrating our special day. I would like to say that I knew I would marry her as soon as we started dating. We have so much in common and she is a woman who likes to keep me on my feet. I even knew I wanted to marry her when she was pregnant when she was all mardy because of little things even if she did annoy me.' Some people laughed. 'She is a great woman and I am a really lucky man to be here right now marrying her. Hermione, you are just beautiful, like always. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and take care of you and do whatever you need me to do. I hope we live a long and happy life together. I love you.' Draco bends down to kiss his wife lightly as everyone cheers and when he sits down, Hermione told him to look forward to tonight in the bedroom as Blaise and Daphne said they will look after Scorpios.

That evening when there was Disco, mainly for Hermione of course, no one was dancing yet as the music was quite. Everyone was eating from the buffet because they have eaten since 1. They had a buffet and a cocktail bar that had cocktails that refilled themselves. Then, the DJ spoke up and introduced himself and asked for the bride and groom to go to the dance floor for the first dance and Hermione and Draco walked to the dance floor. The song that was playing Hermione has always liked because it was from a movie she once watched and Draco agreed that it was the perfect song. So, Hermione and Draco started slow dancing together to the song and both of them were singing the words to each other. The song was, 'Feels like home.'

'Shall we go to the room when everyone starts dancing to celebrate and bless the room?' Draco said with a smirk.

'Yes, but only when everyone is dancing and no one will notice we are gone.' Hermione answered.

That was the day Cassiopeia was conceived.

**Reality**

Theres a knock on the door and Harry walks in looking drained.

'Hows she doing?' He asks.

'Much better today than yesterday, no sickness or anything. She seems to be getting better so I'm just hoping the surgery does her good.' Draco replies.

'You do realise that you will need to get out of this room sometime for some fresh air and something to eat.' Harry said thoughtfully.

'Yes I know I shared some fruit with Hermione. Why do you care anyway? You have never cared for my well being.' Draco asked.

'Well, Hermione would say to you the same thing if she was awake and you cant get ill, that will just break your kids hearts, one parent is already ill.' He said.

Draco nods. 'Anyway, have seen the children?' He questions.

'Your children have just sent an owl saying that they are having the day off tomorrow and the day after to stay with you and Hermione.' Harry tells Draco. Draco smiles back. 'Good.'

Harry then leaves the room and Draco walks over to the balcony so he gets fresh air but doesn't have to be too far from Hermione. Draco is annoyed that they couldn't find a cure for this sickness. The only thing is the surgery which may prolong her life it may stop the growth so she will get better, hopefully. Draco has always hoped that he would pass away before she does so he wouldn't have to live without Hermione. Shes too young to be in this wants more time with her, thats why he is constantly by her bedside every day.

**During the night**

'Draco?' Hermione whimpers.

'Draco?' Hermione whimpers louder as she shakes his hand.

'Yes sweetie?' Draco says tiredly.

'I think its my time.' She says sadly.

'No. Stay strong for later, please.' Draco says more awake now than ever.

'I have to I've tried to be strong for a long time now and I feel the pull I need to go, I cant cope. It will be better for the both of us.' Coughs. 'You cant stay here couped up taking care of me you need to live the rest of your life.' She tells him.

'No. You cant go yet.' He cries.

'I'm sorry.' She whispers as she closes her eyes.

'No. Sweetie, no. Sweetie!?' He panics whilst shaking her.

'NO HERMIONE!' He shouts and everyone barges into the room and sees Draco crying over Hermione. Harry walks upto Hermione to check for a pulse and he freezes. How can he tell everyone the bad news. She cant go .

'Shes gone.' He whispers. He turns to Ginny and they cry onto each other. EEveryone is crying and holding onto each other and no one notices that Draco has gone.

'Draco? DRACO?' Pansy wails. Everyone turns to look for him and Harry sees him out on the balcony on the edge. Harry runs outside onto the balcony to stop him from doing it.

'Malfoy stop.' He grabs his arm and looks at Draco who has dead sad eyes. 'Draco stop. You cant do this your children need you, you cant give up on them. We will all help you get through this. Please. Hermione wouldn't want you to give up like this.' Harry says trying to pull Draco over.

'She gave up. She just woke me up telling me that she needs to go that she cant cope no more. She cant do that. She cant just give up. She promised me that she wouldn't give up. SHE PROMISED!' He shouted.

'I know but she must have been in horrible pain for her to give up. She still wouldn't want you to give up just because she did. Draco do this for her and the children.' Harry whispers and he finally gets Draco back over the edge.

'Couldnt she have waited until after our anniversary.' Draco says sadly.

They both walk back into the room and everyone offers sympathy to Draco but he just walks past and goes to his study to message his children of the events. Not long after he sent the message both children came and ran upto Draco and hugged him tightly. They were like that for a while and no one bothered them. They all cried together. Because Draco is usually a strong person none of his kids have ever seen him cry. For the kids to see their dad cry makes things much worse.

**Anniversary**

Today was probably the worst day of Dracos life. He never thought he would be on his own but thought he would always have Hermione to celebrate this special day. All he did all day was mope. Everyone tried to cheer him up but when he cheered up he would see something that belonged to Hermione which just made him down in the dumps again. When he went back to his room later that night he held a red rose which he always gave Hermione every year, and stood on the balcony with it. Hermione had been moved ready for the funeral so he couldn't give her the flower. He stared up at the sky when he thought he heard her voice calling him. He turned to only find that he imagined it. He doesn't know how he is going to live his life now that she isn't apart of it. Theee only good thing in his life is his children.

**20 years later, 50****th**** Anniversary**

At 5pm every year Draco walks to the grave of Hermione with a red rose in hand. He looks at the grave below and read the gravestone again.

_In loving memory of Hermione Jean Granger_

_Who is now in heaven with her beloved parents._

_A Wife, Mother and friend._

_Requiescat in pace_

_(Rest In Peace)_

He places the rose among the other flowers that have been recently placed. This grave is never dull its always as beautiful as she was, Draco thought.

'I come here often with our children, we miss you so much but today, I come on my own every year to be with you on our anniversary. This year was going to be a special one. We have been married for 50 years. I hoped that we would grow old together and celebrate our anniversary every year until we died together peacefully. I have a room dedicated to you. I built it this year. I dont know hwy it took me so long to do, maybe I just didn't want reminders but I decided I need to do this. The library is your dedicated room. All your favourite books, your pictures everything you own really. Me and the kids spend a lot of time here. Our Grandchildren know all of our stories, especially our wedding, and the ones we used to tell the children together. Its not as good when I have to tell it on my own. I'd give anything to see you again but I know its not possible. I'm 70 now and I hope I join you soon. See you next year my beautiful Goddess.'

**The End**

**I know this is a sad fanfiction but I hope you like it. I wanted a break from Forget or Pursue? So if you liked this could you check my other fanfiction out thanks muchly.**

**P.S: Please Review, thanks muchly x**


End file.
